The present invention relates to a control method for a video camera, and more particularly to, a control method for controlling white balance in dependence upon the value of an optical filter by a photographed place and the optical filter.
In general, a scene is photographed after controlling the white balance in a conventional video camera. The white balance is automatically controlled by an optical filter absorbed by color temperature and influenced by the amount of light conditioning the illumination at the place where the scene is to be photographed.
Accordingly, the conventional video camera has following features;
A. automatic white balance terminal, indoor selection switch, outdoor selection switch PA0 B. three types of optical filters which respectively absorb color temperatures of 3,200.degree. K., 5,600.degree. K., 5,600.degree. K.+1/8ND, wherein the symbol ND (neutral density) is a unit for expressing a relative transmittance of a certain filter against the transmittance of a filter which has no wavelength preference for visible light, and 5,600.degree. K.+1/8ND is used in the condition of strong color temperature for photographing a scene covered with snow.
Using the indoor and outdoor selection switch, it is possible to control the white balance appropriately to the circumstance without adjusting automatic white balance whenever moving in and out of a building.
Meanwhile, the optical filter is influenced by the place where the picture is taken because the color temperature varies approximately from 3,200.degree. K. indoor to 5,600.degree. K. outdoor. The photographed place matching to the white balance and the condition of the optical filter can be displayed by an on-screen display function of the video camera. However, there is a problem that the automatic white balance should be controlled once more time in case that the optical filter is changed because the automatic white balance is set only by the condition of the photographed place.